


Follow My Lead

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, M/M, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Leo explains what the pocky game is to Ritsu, and now Ritsu's determined to try it out.
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Suou Tsukasa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Follow My Lead

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for RitsuKasa day! It was on the 29th so i'm a bit late, sorry~
> 
> In truth, I wrote this near pocky day last year, but I was a chicken so I didn't publish it. So now I revised it to be more accurate, but it still keeps the theme of pocky day.

Ritsu was making his way to the practice room. The hallways were busy, like usual. Idols crossing paths, giving quick pleasantries and greetings before getting back to whatever work they were assigned to that day.

On any normal day, they, specifically Leo, wouldn't have shown up so early. Ritsu was sure a demon had possessed him and made him appear because there was no way to make Tsukinaga Leo arrive so early unless there was something truly interesting to him going on.

"Rittsu~!" the source of the voice pounced on him, hugging him from behind.

  
Ritsu stumbled forward, holding the arms that he was wrapped in. His voice echoed in the hallways. "What is it Tsukippi?" 

"Have you heard of Pocky day?"

"Eh?

"Rittsu, just tell me!" Leo whined.

"I've only heard of it. Why does Tsukippi ask?" 

The grip on his waist loosened and Leo skipped right in front of him. He stuck his finger out to him. "Eh?! That's a big no no, Rittsu!! You should know this especially since you have a boyfriend." 

"Oh..."

"I can tell you what it is." Leo's eyes sparkled. Ritsu nodded, curiously. He'd only heard of it when his roommates were going on about some miscellaneous conversation that he didn’t pay attention to (like usual).

"It's the day you play the pocky game!" 

"Huh...?" 

"You take the pocky and place it in the other person's mouth. Then you slowly munch on the other side and then at one point you kiss each other. It's tomorrow by the way." Leo made a kissy face and pushed his two pointer fingers together.

"I see." Ritsu was intrigued by the idea. He hadn't heard of the whole kissing part before, but now he was interested. If he bought pocky that means he and Tsukasa could do it. That means… 

They'd kiss. 

  
It's not like they haven't kissed before. They've had a couple of innocent and quick kisses. Some in the changing room once everyone has left, or maybe when they were alone in the room together (which was a rare occurrence). 

But this kind of kiss seemed new. 

And he wanted to try it. 

  
Yet there was one problem that nagged Ritsu's brain. 

  
Would Tsukasa be alright to do this with him?

When it came to intimacy, Tsukasa would get flustered and shy. For example, when they'd hold hands together, Tsukasa looked as red as the hair on his head; sometimes he'd tremble due to his nerves. 

Frankly speaking, Ritsu was scared. He really didn't want to overstep the boundaries of their relationship that has only just begun. 

"Rittsu, are you okay? You don't seem so great all of a sudden." 

  
"It's just—" Leo tilted his head, urging Ritsu to continue. "Suu-chan..." 

"Ooh! So Suo's your problem." Leo placed a hand on his chin, rubbing his imaginary beard. He turned around and took two steps forward before twirling. "You could just ask him." Easier said than done, if Ritsu were to be honest. 

"Don't be so scared! If he dislikes anything you could probably tell, he's very predictable, you know? Besides I'm sure he'd like this." 

  
Ritsu hummed. He could give it a try. 

"I'll consider it. ...wait, how does Tsukippi know about this?"

"Ruka-tan told me! She said it was a big thing at her school!"

Ah, so that's why this was so important to him...

"Well—"

  
Before Ritsu could finish, the door opened and revealed Izumi and Arashi.

"Oh? What a lovely suprise! You two are earlier than usual!" Arashi clasped her hands together and Izumi clicked his tounge in acknowledgement.

"Naru!! Sena!!" Leo ran over to the two and tackled them into a big hug, instantly forgetting about their conversation from a few seconds ago.

  
  
  


* * *

  


He clutched the box close to his chest, contemplating. He wanted to do this right. 

When he'd gone to the store the previous day after practice, he didn't expect to see so many different kinds of pocky. Matcha, strawberry, chocolate, blueberries, the list goes on. He decided to take the most normal looking one, chocolate.

  
He was waiting alone in Tsukasa's dorm room. All of his roommates were out doing their own thing, but Tsukasa had given him an extra key for 'emergencies'.

...and although all of those previous emergencies had consisted of Ritsu being cuddle deprived, it still counted in his mind.

He hadn't seen Tsukasa since school ended. Ritsu assumed that he was with Arashi for he did leave school with her. Weird. Where was he? 

The door slammed open. Startled, Ritsu threw the box in his hands out of the open window. Ritsu mentally slapped himself.

How could he do that...?!

Now not only did he lose his ticket to getting closer to Tsukasa, but he'd most likely receive a scolding for wasting a perfectly good snack.

  
Fortunately, his worries, in a way, were short lived.

"Ritsu-senpai," Tsukasa heaved, holding onto the doorsill for balance. The first time he'd returned to his dorm room and saw Ritsu on his bed, cuddling all of his pillows and blankets, he was a little surprised, but now it was just a normal occurrence. In fact, the only time he would be surprised was whenever Ritsu didn't show up.

"Suu-chan? What happened?"

"What just flew out of the window?" 

"...Nothing." as long as he didn't get caught for his crime of throwing a wonderful snack out of the window, he didn't have to confess. Tsukasa looked unconvinced but decided not to pry. 

"I have something for you." he huffed, moving in front of Ritsu. From his bag he pulled out a red box and stretched it out to him. It was so close to his own face that he could hardly read the label, and he could see it was practically shaking in Tsukasa's hands - probably due to his nervousness.

Written in bold letters were the words, "Pocky: Chocolate Flavor". 

So Tsukasa was interested. 

"I-I thought maybe you could play the pocky game with me.." he nervously laughed, trying to play off his obvious fear of being rejected.

Slowly opening one of his tightly shut eyes, he saw a bewildered expression on Ritsu's face and immediately mistook it for anger.

"Ah— only if you want to, of course! Narukami-senpai had told me about it earlier and said this was a thing that couples do.. If not then I can just eat them myself—"

"I want to do it."

  
"You do?!" Tsukasa's face seemed to turn into a mixture of relief and shock, but a hopeful smile soon found it's way onto his face.

"Of course~♪ Ahh~" he opened his mouth, waiting.  


Tsukasa opened the box with shaky hands. He took out one of many pocky sticks in the box, placing one end of it in Ritsu's mouth. He latched his mouth on the other end and began to nibble on it.

The closer they got the more embarrassed he felt. Tsukasa shut his eyes, grasping Ritsu's hands. Ritsu could feel Tsukasa's rapid heart beat, his palms sweaty as they held hands. He too, closed his eyes just as the pocky was completely devoured.

And then their lips connected. Its was a kiss that was as sweet as the chocolate that conquered their taste buds. 

Ritsu's hands now roamed, unknowing where to place them till they rested upon his hips. Tsukasa pulled him closer, resting his hands on the ravenette's cheeks.

The kiss deepened and Tsukasa propped himself on Ritsu's lap. Ritsu prodded his tongue hesitantly while his hand inched up Tsukasa's shirt, feeling the soft, warm skin underneath—

His lover yelped, pulling away. Ritsu felt a pit forming in his stomach. Did he do something wrong? They stared at each other, panting heavily. That was the farthest they had ever gotten. Tsukasa buried his face in Ritsu's nape while Ritsu brought the hand from underneath Tsukasa's shirt to brush his fingers softly through his red hair.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ritsu's voice wavered, even though he had regained his breath. 

Tsukasa sat up straight. "No, you didn't..! I was just... surprised that's all."

And then he did the most unexpected.

Tsukasa initiated a kiss. Unfortunately it ended as quickly as it began. Ritsu stared at him, his mouth agape, processing the situation. It was the first time Tsukasa had done so.

The red head perked up with his gaze laid on the box, now on the floor. He reached for it, pulling out one more pocky. He blushed a vibrant red, "...Would you like to do it again?"

**Author's Note:**

> twt: [@rittsukasas](https://twitter.com/rittsukasas?s=09)
> 
> you could literally change the description of this fic to "Ritsu tries to take initiative, but fails." and it would still fit,,,
> 
> anyways, happiele please tell us who their roommates are, I really want to know...


End file.
